Aftermath
by Theresa471
Summary: Revised...Its the first meeting between Captain Crane and Commander Rose Marie Cerley.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath The first meeting Short story

Commander Rose Marie Cerley having transferred to the Nelson Institute after ten years of working in the Navy medical field Tech. Decided it was time for a change at age 40.

She had used her connections with the office of Naval Intelligence, wanting to want to work with the best people in the field of medicine and science, along with Admiral Harriman Nelson.

Rose Marie having to be driving into the main entrance of the institute on a beautiful day in Santa Barbara,California. She had most of her things transferred from Altantic Georgia Naval base after ten years living on the base . Rose Marie would be staying in the main Institute apartments.

In the meantime...

She needed to run one of her favorite past times besides swimming and reading sci fi and fan fiction. She decided to slowly run on the grounds getting used to the area, when she notice a jeep was coming up from behind her.

Rose Marie seen that it was a well built man in his late forties with a touch of grey on the sides of his hair and wearing a Captain's uniform.

Captain Lee Crane noticed the woman right away. Since it looked like, she was in no hurry to move to the side of the road.

Rose Marie was the first to speak."Hi, I am sorry, sir, if I wasn't fast enough to move out of your way." She was catching her breath from the run and the some what warm breeze that was blowing into her face.

"Its ok. I wasn't really paying attention until I almost ran into you. I am Captain Lee Crane of the submarine Seaview."

"Oh!, yes sir. I am commander Rose Marie Cerley just transferred in to Seaview., I believe Admiral Nelson should have by now received my transferred papers from the Naval base. I am supposed to report onto the Seaview tomorrow morning for a briefing with the Admiral."

"Well Commander Cerley carry on. I will see you tomorrow". While watching her run off into the other direction. Looking on with great interest for the first time, since being injured while during an ONI mission.

Captain Crane went to meet up with his Mentor/Admiral at his office for a final briefing.

Time Jump backwards one how Captain Lee Crane was injured.

It was supposed to been a routine diving rescue mission, for the underwater lab near the trench some five miles down, Pressure was building inside the automated reactor chamber leaving four of the six team members trapped trapped inside the lab .

Seaview was dispatch to rescue the members before being killed by the reactor radiation blast.

A team consisting of Crane, Kowalski, Patterson and three nuclear experts were sent in to shut down the pile before blowing. However while the experts were being partially successful in shutting down were able to rescue the members of the lab .

However due to an underwater quake which was not reported, until the last moment before hitting the lab and knocking everyone around.

Captain Lee Crane having felt the quake was hit by a heavy block of cement, tumbling down onto him and knocking him out and causing damage to the back of his head, legs and arms causing to cut an artery.

However due to the quickness of his team, they were able to move the cement block before doing more damage to his body and rescue the captain bringing him back, by using the FS1 and taking him to sickbay for treatment.

Dr. Jamieson and other members of his medical staff were able to stable the Captain's vitals and ready him for transport to the Hawaiian islands hospital Naval base for treatment and possible surgery.

It was the next two weeks, Captain Lee Crane was able to over come his injuries and stay on medical leave away from the Seaview, until his doctors were satisfied that he was healthy enough to take over his duties as captain of the submarine Seaview.

This was how Commander Rose Marie Cerley were able to meet up for the first time, while running into Captain Lee Crane along with coming to be his first day back medical leave as well to serve as Captain of the Seaview.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: There was enough readers having to express interest in wanting a second chapter to "Aftermath".

Aftermath: Beginning A New Life

Commander Rose Marie Cerley after finishing up her work at the Institute Lab working on a project for Admiral Nelson. When she had transferred to the Institute grounds and the apartment complex.

She never through they would be so beautiful to live in. Admiral Nelson and his people working in his offices on the second floor were a genius. In order to have the Seaview crew members with families stay longer with their tour of duty.

After her run-in with Captain Lee Crane. She needed to check his profile and career path with the years serving in the Navy and now for the private organization for Admiral Nelson.

It was a good thing she had unpacked her computer and terminal in order for her to look up his profile on the Internet. Running towards her apartment just down the road from the Institute.

She starts to walk up the stairs to her level on the second floor. She takes out her key to the door leading to her apartment with six rooms and very spacious for her taste.

Walking inside the living area. She turns on all of the lights that she can use her computer sitting on the table in the corner leading towards the bedroom.

First off she needed to change into clean clothes. However taking a short shower would be better to be clean over all after the running she had been doing. She goes into the bedroom with sitting down on the queen size bed to take off her running shoes and the rest of her clothes.

Making sure with the hot water in the shower. She needed to be sure the hot water was just right for her tender skin.

After twenty minutes with having to cleaned her skin. She was feeling better with placing on her multi colored cotton robe showing some of her size D cup. Walking out into the living area. She pulls out the black wooden chair to sit in front of her computer. She starts typing to get into the Internet Google to bring up the information on Captain Lee Crane.

Bringing up the information. She was going to have a field day with reading his long profile and career history.

This is going to give her all kinds of ideas on how to get close to the Seaview's Captain Lee Crane...


End file.
